


血与骨

by Sebrianthe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebrianthe/pseuds/Sebrianthe
Summary: *伪大正时代。*兄弟年下。*这回让佐助瞎一次（。





	

(上)

门被拉开的时候，12月的风一下子带着雪片钻了进来。

“你要去哪里？”从里间传来美琴的声音。

“走一走。”

“这样的天气，还要出去吗？”

但佐助已经从外面拉上了门，站在房檐下跺了跺脚。他在平时穿的和服外面罩件厚羽织，脚上却还只穿着木屐，走过一层薄薄的新雪，青黑色的石砌地面上就留下像西洋蕾丝上花纹一样的形状。

 

凭着记忆，绕过宇智波家外院墙的墙角，往东又走了一段距离，那里有个细窄的小巷子，左右都是周围住家的后窗。走过第三个窗子后，便有道看起来上了锁的门。

佐助把手抚上锈迹斑斑的门锁，轻轻往下一拉，锁就开了。

“在吗？”他一边迈过门槛一边开口问道。

过了短暂的一段沉默后，从屋子里面传来了一个男人的声音。

“在。”

佐助背过手，把冷飕飕的风关在门外。

 

和鼬的相遇很偶然，是在一个睡不着觉的夜晚，他走出正门后一时间摸不到回去的路，于是默默跟在送炭火的仆从身后，一路错走到鼬住的别馆。自打本家做过一场临近年关的法事之后，他就整夜整夜睡不着觉。闭上眼睛，红天狗的脸就浮现了出来。

灵魂仿佛出窍一般，漠然站在旁边看着他如死掉一般躺在床上的身体，被一个悬浮在半空的神魔面贴着面地俯视着。

红天狗不说话，长而圆润的鼻子几乎戳到他的鼻尖。那双眼睛发着亮，像是在审视，又像是在预谋些什么。

佐助很讨厌这样的无力感，就好像他从没办法改变任何东西一样。这种浮躁不安的心情，因为宇智波家代代传承的傲慢的隐忍而无人觉察，所有的人都像上足了弦的箭一样，只等着和千手家在任何一场可能的竞争中射出，仿佛就此便能将对家的存在抹杀那样。

只有鼬不一样。他缺乏战意，像湖边长满青苔的石头，连呼吸都是怠惰的。佐助不清楚他的来历，因为他总对自己的过往三缄其口，却不妨碍他们之间形成一种亲密的类似伙伴关系的默契。

他说不定认得自己，佐助暗自觉得。因为那个时候，不过第一次见面，他没听出鼬的声音，鼬却惊讶到一时停了呼吸，又难得主动走近到他面前，开口问了一句话。

 

“你的眼睛怎么了？”

即便是非常熟悉的人，又有谁能在一见之下便看穿他冷傲面具下所想掩饰的伤痕？

 

-你认识我吗？

-不认识。

却被他干脆地否认了。

 

临近年关时，美琴差人送信来，说想见见儿子，要他回实家去。父亲富岳一如既往地不给他考虑的余裕，便点头答应了。就算心里万般不乐意，佐助也只有收拾行李。

这件事情他随口跟鼬提起过，说父亲似乎不怎么喜欢他。鼬似乎笑了，说天下怎么可能会有父母不疼爱孩子呢。

-但他为什么要我回老家？明明在本家也可以。

即便是休养也说不过去，冬天的镰仓实比都内冷太多了。

他感觉到鼬的视线短暂地停留在脸颊上，这使他再度恼怒起来，偏过头去冲着明亮的地方。视线不是全黑，而是像夏日的纱灯一样，只把光线滤了进来。

-妈妈也不回去，到底在想什么啊…

他这些年有样学样，把宇智波家族的习性学得不少，不管对着谁，都油然而生出戒备，对外乃是一致地抵触，对内却未必齐心。佐助还记得分家长老从父亲房间里走出来时看着他的眼神，于是也说给鼬听。

-别离他太近。

鼬的看法和他想的一样，这令他很高兴。

-你在实家这边，怎么也知道那么多？

-因为…我也是宇智波。

-但你和他们，一点也不像。

正因为不像，佐助对他有种莫名的亲近，那种亲近很危险，不可抗拒，无法抵御，简直就如同汁液奔流于躯干，血管缠绕着骨头，天生的契合，乃是命中注定。

佐助喜欢和他说话，也喜欢听他说话，对于他而言，鼬完全像是同一个世界却打开的另一道大门那样，新奇且充满魅力。

-知道电车吗？

-嗯？

-据说川崎那里开通了。

-是吗？

-真想去看看啊。

-可是最近下雪，会停运的吧。还是等来年春天，我们一起。

-嗯。

佐助对此深信不疑，就连许多的为什么都忘了问。

 

12月的风卯足了劲，过不了多久又下了第二场雪。美琴担心佐助身体，不让他出门，整天锁在家里。

-等雪化了再说。

-下那么久，我等不及！

-你要去哪里？

-散步。

佐助在道场里把木刀乱扔，对着木桩子生了许久的闷气。还有三天就是新年了，沁凉的空气里一径漂浮着清甜的草香，实家宅子不大，隔着院墙可遥遥听到饼家的男人们撸起袖子捣年糕的吆喝声，还有白天自路边经过的杂碎的脚步声与说话声。

母亲正在主堂和父亲的信差轻声低语，鲤鱼钩下的炭火烧得正旺。一切都是如此的温暖舒坦，使人倍感安逸，好似明天不会再来那般，想一直这样下去。

不，这不是我想要的。

佐助摇摇头，他在一片蒙昧的白色之中，将木刀投向假想中的木桩。一声脆响之后，木刀擦过道场的门跌落在台阶上，又顺着往下滚了两节，跌进雪里。

我不需要安逸。

他脊柱发着冷，背却直得似一杆枪。

 

终于等到了半夜，他偷偷摸出了门。月亮圆且亮，雪融成了一片水银，未能覆盖的地方露出黑色的铁质。佐助沿着墙根走，一时走在水银中，一时走在黑铁上，他自己却浑然不觉。

等到了门口，欲伸手推门时，他才发现自己的手指已经冻僵了，只好抬起胳膊，闷声敲了两下。

-开门。

鼬总不会及时地给予回应，似乎从不会等任何一个人。但这天晚上，他才敲了一下，门就应声开了。

一阵微弱的暖风带着湿润的气息扑面拂来，佐助感觉到胳膊被人不算用力地抓住，带进屋里。

他没有问我为什么。

他被带到炉边坐下，身上的羽织被脱下来，又盖上一件薄却温暖的毛毯，而手里也被塞了一杯热腾腾的茶。佐助听到鼬轻轻舒了一口气，自己就忍不住想要开口说点什么。

-你在等我？

没有等多久，他听到鼬说，今晚月色不错。

啊，是我自作多情。这屋子虽温暖但仍有半分寒意，仿佛刚关上格子门不久，空气里飘浮着一股沁人的香气。

-有什么好看？他小声嘟囔，不意外听到鼬轻笑的声音。那声音似夜半的碎雪自房檐上落下去，簌簌沙沙，佐助感到自进屋后暖意激烈而迅速地侵占他的身心，于是像抖掉包袱那样地狠狠打了个寒颤。

-饿了吗？

-不。

但鼬还是站起身走开，过了一会他手里就多了一个略有些热度的瓷碗。

-是什么？

-吃吃看。

佐助才将碗拿到鼻端，便被一股疑似善哉的红豆的甜香弄得皱起了眉头。

-甜……

鼬惋惜般地叹了口气，但佐助没有听出不耐烦的意味，心里益发安定。鼬就着炭火给他烤了两块年糕，用酱油沾了边，他才勉强吃了下去。

吃完年糕后，他靠在柱子旁边，盘腿坐着，炉子里的炭火将尽未尽，在他青白的世界里点缀出一抹微红。

-不早了，快回去吧。

-不。

他生硬冷淡地拒绝，仿佛这里才是他的家一样。但鼬却不为所动。

-我这里只有一床被子。

-我就坐这里。

额头上似乎被什么碰擦了一下，他怀疑那是鼬的手指。

-你母亲要着急的。

-明天早上就走。

 

最后是鼬妥协了。

他把被褥铺在又补了几块新炭的炉边上，又把唯一一个枕头推到佐助那边，等他躺好后，又往被褥上加铺了一层羽织。

-你呢？

-我就在旁边。

佐助侧着身体，面朝着炉火，感到身后一瞬的凉意，被褥一动，鼬坐了进来。佐助莫名觉得心跳加速，持续的暖意使手心潮热，无处可去，只好缩在身侧。

鼬离他似乎很远，明明只是床单人的被子，他却几乎感觉不到身后的存在。

下一秒烛火被熄灭了，佐助的眼前一片漆黑。

-鼬。

他心里一紧，慌忙叫了一声。从身后很快传来回应。

-怎么？

他感到被子往上动了动，鼬似乎在帮他掖被角，这种感觉很熟悉，仿佛很久之前似乎有人也这样做过。

-你为什么不出门？

-没有出门的必要。

-撒谎。

-…是真的。

这句话说得倒更接近叹气了，顺理成章地便给这段对话划上了休止符。佐助一点也不信，却无话可说，他烦恼的太多，事情都堆在心里。

他把脸埋进被子里，在这样无法观赏到雪白月色的夜晚里，黑暗一直在挤压他的脊梁和胸口，逼迫他将心里的话毫无办法全无保留地说出来。

-今天父亲的信使来过。

鼬不说话。他知道他没有睡着。

-他说，如果我愿意，可以一直呆在这里。

-你说过，天下没有父母不爱孩子，可为什么他不要我回去？

-你想回去？

佐助愣了一下，他没有考虑过这个问题，只觉得自己不应该呆在这里。

-嗯。

他仿佛自我欺骗一般地飞快地承认了。

-回去做什么？

-继承家业。

-想成为宇智波的家主？

-这是必然的。

这句话他回答得最有的确，因为他确实如斯作想。

鼬没有再问。佐助一直在等，睁着眼睛躺在黑暗里，感受到视界里那微薄的红正一点一点褪色，消淡下去。

-鼬？

但鼬已经睡着了。在身后发出均匀轻浅的呼吸。

 

大晦日晚上佐助还在发烧，初日却仍坚持着和美琴一起出门去八幡宫初詣。这年冬天镰仓连着下了三次雪，且都是在夜里，清晨时看还都是雪白一片，待到近正午时，一遭雪后初晴的日晒，二来行人车马践踏，路中已泥泞不堪，像在墨汁中揉烂的唐纸。

佐助和美琴是坐小洋车去的，车门正好停在台阶前。他这天带了手杖，如果不是逼不得已，他平常断不会把它放在手边。可即便是在第一次造访的鹤冈八幡，他走得也像个双目能视的正常人那样。

在净手池边洗过手，漱过口，美琴把小荷包里的硬币都扔进赛钱箱里，佐助听到摇铃的声音，就双手合十在神前闭目拜了一拜，心里的有些念头像随着退潮而浮现出来的石头，水迹变干消失后，轮廓就逐渐显现出来。

-佐助。

回去的路上，车停在缓慢横穿马路的人群前面，美琴忽然开了口。

-你，是不是见到了谁？

佐助没有把脸转过来，眼睛依旧徒然却执拗地看着窗外。

-怎么了？

-…这是谁的围巾？

 

那天的隔日清晨，佐助被鼬叫醒了。

-你得回去了。

-几点？

他揉着眼睛，眉头因为低血压而不舒服地皱着。

-明六刚过。（注：6点11分左右）

佐助过了好一会才反应过来，鼬用的还是旧式时刻的算法，这间别馆是没有石英钟的。

-困…

他感到一只略凉的手放在自己的额头上，还没等他反应过来就收了回去。

-你有点发烧，快回去吧。

出门时鼬拿了条围巾，站在玄关给他围上，佐助觉得异常暖和，不知是发烧的缘故还是其他。鼬的手臂在抬起和放下的过程里带起一点点风，一直吹到他心里去了。

-回的去吗？

-当然。

他跨出门槛，慢慢沿着雪路走上回去的路。他没有听到关门的声音，鼬一直在身后看着他离去。

 

佐助不撒谎，不想说的时候就闭上嘴巴。

美琴把半张脸埋进帕子里，叹了口气。

-你还是见着他了。

闻此言，他一下子把脸转了过来。

-他？你认得他？

车开始往前开了，从八幡宫里走出来的人流变得稀疏起来。

佐助敏锐地觉察出母亲的犹豫，这令他对鼬的身份产生了一种新的视角，仿佛只要美琴一说出来，所有的一切都将会变个模样。

-他是，一个亲戚的孩子。

佐助直觉地不信，但这只是直觉，毫无根据。

-为什么，他会在这里？

风吹得车窗玻璃轻轻晃动，发出颤抖的声响。

-因为犯了错，被本家罚在别院思过。

难怪他从不出门……他那时还答应我，春天一起去看电车。

佐助不自觉地鼓起面颊，有些生气。

-你没事，也别老去找他。

-不可以么？

他这时说话已是带着气，不自觉地就现出反抗期的征兆。美琴虽然素来性格温和，到底也是宇智波的族人，便立刻教训起他来。

-你怎么可以这样跟妈妈说话呢？

佐助梗着脖子不说话，也不道歉，一直僵持到从车里快看到宇智波墙上的家纹，美琴又软声劝他：别再去那里了，别去，知道吗？不然父亲要生气的。

-为什么？

他没有焦距的黑眼睛抬起来执拗地盯着自己母亲的脸，里面竟透出点生疏的冷意来。美琴瑟缩了一下，陡然间生出一丝无力感。

-他…会影响你。

 

还没等他明白这句话的意义，本家就出事了。

美琴接过信函时手颤抖了一下，险些没有抓牢信纸。她没有迟疑，立刻唤人叫了佐助来。

-佐助，跟我回去。

-为什么？

-你父亲…

佐助从他母亲强自镇定却仍带些微颤抖的尾音和没有说完的半句话里猜出了原因，却无法立即相信自己的推断。他沉默着穿上兴许是黑色的气味陌生的和服，直到被扶进车里。

美琴又过了一会才过来，佐助听到她从大门的另一边走近的脚步声，微微侧过脸去。

-你去了哪？

-去拿了个东西。

母亲的声音此刻已没有丝毫异常，镇定得如同此刻不过是一次通常的返家。佐助闻到自母亲身上飘过来的一点香气，是很特别的味道。

这是……

佐助闭上眼睛。

 

再度回去实家的时候，已经是十天后的事情了。

也不过十天，心境与身份皆大不如前。他穿着一身素黑的角袖外套，围巾上宇智波家族的团扇标识朝外翻起，代表族长权威的印章被他收进胸口的手袋里。然而，这一枚小小的家纹印章，却使他胸口发闷，益发难以入睡。

-宇智波的祖训从来是能者居之，他凭什么？我不承认。

-那么，这便是你作为长老所必须负担的责任。

-我只听从我们所选择的族长的指令。

-那么上代族长所定下的规矩，自他过身后便不作数了么？

最后美琴拿出了一封信，那是突然身故的富岳存放在实家的遗书。待读了信上内容，便再无人能多说半句。

 

实家的家仆们早已收到消息，在他到达前已将路上的雪尽数打扫干净，冰面铺上碾碎的黑炭，汽车轮胎碾过时，发出细微的轻响。

车甫停下，佐助便自内把门打开，自己走了下来。

“谁都别跟着。”

为什么父亲的遗书，会存放在别馆？

他走在除了雪的路上，步履稳定，心境却未尝如此。佐助感到烦躁不堪，他胸口囤积着一股气，像生于海底的水泡，一时无处宣泄。

敲门后果了好一阵才听到穿鞋的声响，一阵压低的咳嗽声隔着门缝低低传了过来。佐助没来由地感到紧张，这令他绷紧嘴唇，站在门前一声不吭。

吱呀，门被打开了。鼬的气息很轻，难以觉察，但他知道他就站在门里，不说话地看着自己。

佐助找不到词句来说明自己此行的目的，他想要把一些东西证明给他看，心里难免自矜，但又急于求证某些其他的东西，便不知如何开口。

过了半晌，还是鼬先打破沉默。

“进来吧。”

他的声音暗哑，比起说话，更似叹气。里院的幛子似乎开着，风微微拂过脸颊，佐助闻到有白梅的香气，混杂着一点沉水香，是别处闻不到的气息。鼬扶着他的手，将他带到矮桌边坐下。

屈膝时，脚似乎蹭到堆叠起的书，哗啦啦一片纸页的轻响。

-是什么书？

-罗生门。

手背有一点温热的触碰，鼬正把茶碗放进他的手里。

-你有话问我？

佐助暗自吓了一跳，微微睁大眼睛。他以为要等到自己说出口，鼬才会直面这个问题。结果话到了嘴边，却又变成了另一个样子。

-我当上家主了。

-我知道。

-我想知道，你在这里的理由。

-…这是身为家主的你的命令吗？

-是的。

佐助脑中回忆着以前见过的父亲诘问对方的模样，轻轻扬起下巴。但鼬并没有让他等太久。

-我背叛了族规。

-为什么？

-我杀了人。

他坦率得如同随风喧哗的树枝，弄得佐助措手不及。

-什么时候的事情？

-半年前。

那正是他生着病的日子，直到入了秋才渐渐好转起来，也难怪他什么都不记得。

-为什么？

鼬陷入了短暂的沉默。佐助的心一下子提到了嗓子眼。

-我发过誓，绝不说一个字。

-即便是我…是族长的命令？

-是的。

鼬答得非常笃定，佐助生起气来，把茶碗往桌上重重一放。

-我知道的，母亲来过你这里。

-…

-她来拿父亲的遗书，是不是？

-你想太多了。

-她身上有这里的味道。

-如果是梅花，英胜寺也是有的。

-你骗人！

佐助一下子从座布团上跳起来，可半途膝盖撞在桌角，失了平衡，又目不视物，他便一下子摔倒在地上。膝盖抽搐般地疼着，他听到鼬撑着桌子站起来的声音，但终究却没过来扶他。

他既难堪又失落，一股莫名的伤心啃噬着心脏，连眼眶也跟着胀痛。佐助咬紧牙，自己慢慢爬起来。

-你就在这里关一辈子到死吧。

他冷冷地扔下一句，摸索着朝着记忆里的大门方向走去。鼬的方位没有任何声响，他蓦然觉得这里就似一潭无水之湖，无论怀有什么样的期待，最后都只会落空。而站在岸边不停地朝里面扔石子的自己，就像个蠢物一样。

 

-我可以帮你。

拉开门的那一刻，身后传来鼬镇定淡漠的声音。佐助偏过头，露出嘲讽的表情。

-帮我什么？你连门都出不去。

-就算不出去，我也可以。

佐助笑了起来。

-我并没有拜托你。

-那你来这里，究竟想要什么？

我想要什么？

佐助愣住了，他发现自己竟无法回答这个问题。单单只是为了求证一个既定的却被当事人否认的事实吗？他站在那里，迎面吹来腊月的寒风，像长老们的目光那样冷。他想起回去后即将面对的未来，那些看不见也摸不到的虚幻的现实，就在前方不远处等着他，而身后，竟没有一个可以支撑的有力的臂膀。

肩上一暖，原来是鼬为他披上了忘在屋内的外套。暖意自后背袭来，像早已烙印在骨头里的习惯那样，这一刻他竟等待着下一刻鼬的手放在自己肩上。

-回去吧，好好想一想。

但最后那双手却不留痕迹地收了回去。

 

（中）

大晦日前后，密布着紧随年关而至的各类舞会与酒会，邀请函如雪片一般源源不断地寄往本家，即便是经验丰富的管家，也不得不拿出十二分的精神应对。和上一代沉稳内敛的老爷不同的是，这一代年轻的家主却表现得相当主动勤快，有时甚至让人觉得努力过头，竟显得目中无人。上流社会对他的态度总是相当极端的，贵族家的小姐们既贪恋他的年轻与俊美，又钟爱他身后堆积的宇智波家的财名，公子哥儿们却对此眼红的紧。老一辈的人们虽因着身份的骄矜从不轻易表态，但私下却将这话题当做茶话会上长久的聊资。

天从年末的午后开始变阴，自西北方向徐徐飘来乌黑密实的云层，随着天色渐晚又渐渐匀成一种郁郁的红，似曾经掠过江户上空时被大火渲染的飞鸟的赤羽。石英钟响过7下时，雪终于无声地飘了下来。

这场雪一直下到第二天清晨，仿佛一个上天的恩赐，使万物都重归雪白洁净。初日下午公爵家办了个茶会，前后恰好挨着宇智波家的初詣与团聚，管家忙着夜里的安排，便没能陪着佐助一同参加。他估摸着时间，让厨房把一切都准备妥当，自己则站在门口迎客。

宇智波本家近些年人丁惨淡，年关全靠分家撑热闹，这寡淡的局势却也使分家的各派生出不少多余的想法，只盼着几时能改姓被收入本家名下，了了光耀门庭一桩心思。

眼见着分家的人渐渐到齐，客厅灯火通明，去了茶会的家主却还未见回来，管家不免有些心焦，便命人去公爵府上询问。过不了多久问话的人回来，却说家主下午4点便上了自家的车走了，去了哪里不得而知，显见不是惯常回宅的路。管家随后即刻往分家挂了个电话，确认答案后不由地苦笑了一下。

这时节的民家，夜里不关紧门窗挡上屏风，并在屋里烧起火盆，是极冷的。尽管如此，鼬仍是待天暗下来之后，才把幛子合上。他看了许久的风景，尽览四季，仍是觉得不够，似乎要从天空，枝叶，色彩渐变的模样中，感受在时间的流逝里最容易被忘却的生与死。

因为如此，他冻得手脚冰凉。正坐在火盆边暖着手，忽就听到敲门声。比平日还要早些光景，仆人已来送过晚餐了，会到访这别馆的，只会有一个人。

鼬拉开正门，毫不意外地在门外看到佐助。似乎是为了雪地行路方便，他今天难得穿着一身西洋骑马装，腰带上挂着着根细短的装饰用马鞭，头上还戴着小礼帽，左右鬓的头发不甚驯服地从帽檐边上冒出少许。在他衣服外面罩着件黑呢子斗篷，竖起的领子那里有金线绣成的代表家族的团扇纹样。一听到鼬开门的声音，他就抱怨道，“真慢啊。”

说罢也不等他邀请，就直直往屋里走。

他比上次见他看起来又高了些，但依然很瘦，斗篷下空荡荡的，大约是正在成长期，和宇智波家的其他人一样，吃什么都不会反映到体重上。鼬偏过身让他进屋，错身时闻到他身上的陌生香气。

“怎么比外面还冷。”

他佐助坐在玄关抱怨着，脸上却显出不相衬的放松的表情来。他解开斗篷，连着拐杖一起扔在旁边，又弯下腰去脱鞋。大约是头一次穿系带的长筒皮靴，系好的结被他弄得乱成一团，鼬于是蹲下去，拉开他的手帮他解。

这动作突然了点，佐助一下子噤了声。鼬把鞋带解开后抬头看了他一眼，发现他从耳根一直红到脖子。

“好了。”

刚把鞋子脱下来，他就似掩饰什么一样连忙站起来，把脸徒然地四处转。

“你在干什么？”

“读书。”

佐助循着热源走过去，在第一个踩到的座布团上坐了下来，因为是西式裤装，他只能正坐着，在位置上把双排扣的外套解了下来。

“有酒吗？”

酒是有的，昨天刚送过来的清酒船尾灯，还没来得及开封。鼬犹豫了一下，转身去给他拿来。他把酒倒在小酒盅里，搁进铝制容器中用火慢慢热着。在这过程里，他们有一搭没一搭地说着话。

“吃过了？”

“还没。一会有人送过来。”

“你母亲呢？”

“她头疼，已经睡下了。”

鼬隔着火盆，坐在佐助对面，等酒热得差不多了，便拿出来倒进白瓷的酒杯里，递到佐助手边。

“好了。”

佐助抬杯到嘴边，抿了一小口，立即皱起眉头。

“不喜欢？”

“才没有。”像要用行动反驳那样，他飞快地一口饮尽。热流顺着喉管一路往下，并被均分至身体各处。这股潮水般的暖意让佐助来了兴致，又让鼬给他斟了一杯。

鼬不像他，只是一小口一小口地抿。他看着佐助的脸，大抵因为初次品酒的缘故，佐助很快红了脸，连细白的后脖子都覆着一层粉，眼角染着层浅淡的薰意，眼睛却是极清亮的。

“暖过身体就够了。”

“我还要。”

但鼬并没有打算让他喝醉。

“你今天去了哪里？”

一下子被戳中了心事，佐助把杯子放了下来。

“也没什么。”他迟疑了一小会，手指无意识地在白瓷上摩挲，眉头因为正思考着开口的方式再度紧皱起来，在橙黄色的火光中留下益显深刻的痕迹。

“公爵家的茶会。”

“是为了相亲吗？”

佐助撇开脸去，面容上浮现出不愿觉察的真相被揭穿后恼羞成怒的神情来。他打心眼里抗拒着这样的事实，但却无力改变，甚至连出口反驳的理由也没有。

“如果是长老的安排的话，倒是能够理解。”

“有什么好理解的！”放在膝盖上的手握成拳头，佐助垂着头，此前遭受的屈辱一般的待遇如炭火一般煎熬着他的头脑，“他们只不过，只不过，是瞧不起我！”

“那你呢？”鼬的语气带着一如既往的置身事外的冷静，佐助不由得在脑海里幻想出他此刻的模样。抱着袖子，眼神微带着怜悯，除此之外没有任何多余的感情……

多想看看他的脸……

这个念头转瞬即逝，他想着鼬的问题。

“我说过，我要靠自己。”他高傲地回答着。双手微张，仿佛要在膝头上握住自己和整个家族的未来那样，以一种开放的姿态向对面的人表现着自我。

但鼬沉默了一下，“我们可以利用这次机会。”

“你是要我，向他们垂头屈膝表示服从吗？”

“是的。”

“为什么？！”

“你现在已经不会像以前那样，立刻从座位上跳起来了。”

“我长大了。”

鼬露出微笑的表情，他知道佐助看不见。“出乎我的想象呢。”

佐助嘁了一声，努力不显露出暗自得意的样子。

“那么，我们也可以利用一些成人的方法。你可以靠自己，也可以靠属于自己的一切。”

佐助学得很快，他对鼬话语里的意思立刻了然于心。但这借助于他人的方法对于一个宇智波族人来说，却是极其伤自尊的。

“如果是你，你也会这样做吗？”

佐助带着一丝疑问与不甘问他。

绝不会，如果是曾经的我。

鼬没有机会说谎，因为外面响起了送晚餐来的侍从的敲门声。

 

傍晚那会儿刮着的夕凪，到夜里变作陆风，朝镰仓的海方向吹去。风声极大，吹得别馆破旧的格子门咣当直响，连幛子上的纸都似要戳破一般，庭院的枝影在猛烈地摇晃着，不时从外面传来剧烈的响动，乍一听犹如夜的鼾声，其实是别人家屋檐上不堪重负落下的雪团。这一间不过6帖的和式单间，在喧嚣的庞大世界之中便如同隔着层玻璃罩的微雕艺术品一般平静安详。

-鼬，我有兄弟吗？

佐助面朝着不远处的火盆而卧，这样并排而卧的姿势总令他有种莫名的羞赧，从第一次起，这感觉便太过熟稔，而对象却是个不熟悉的陌生人。

鼬动了动。“为什么这么问？”

佐助不喜欢这种掌控一切的对话方式，但奇怪的是对鼬却能一直容忍。

“我今天，听到了这样的对话。”他盯着不远处的红光，现在它很微弱，将息未息，投影在视网膜上如同日出前的云色。“在公爵府，从门外路过时听到的。”

“说了什么？”

“要是兄长还在的话，之类的。”其实还有更多，都是些令人不快的，他不屑说出口。

鼬不说话，外面风声叶声依旧，他却像座山一样地沉默。

“是真的吗？”

“……”

“他死了吗？”

“我…也许是你想太多了。”

佐助自嘲地笑了笑。“可是，为什么说到兄长一词，我却不觉得陌生呢？”

他把手默默放在胸口处，那里正烧起一小簇火，在一种剥离自我的视角中，置身黑暗之中的他审视着另一个热切的自己。一想到曾经或许有个哥哥，他就不可抑制地激动起来，心一直跳个不停，无声地宣泄着陌生的情感。

他转过身平躺，脸却冲着鼬的方向。鼬这时本也是看着他的，却没料到他这样的举动，略有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，在那双黑眼睛里，有着两个小小的自己。

“呐，再对我做一次吧…那件事情。”

鼬一下子坐起来，手撑在身后想要从被子里挣脱出去。却不料被他准确地用力抓住了手腕。

“你不要我了吗？”

鼬的身体猛烈地一颤，像被一根针从头顶定住在了那里，他僵硬得好似玻璃框里的标本。

“你在说什么？”

他喃喃地翕张着嘴唇，俯视着躺在原处的佐助，他微侧着脸，平视着自己，好似他的眼睛从不曾坏过，那里面全是清澄的明亮。那个时候的佐助也说过这句话，那个时候的佐助和这个时候的佐助重合在了一起，记忆和现实重叠了，变作二重的现实，他被时空挤压得说不出话来。

那个时候，他是怎么做的？把他从刚融冰的川水里捞出来，紧紧抱着，用口度给他呼吸，用雪摩擦着他的身体，用自己的体温温暖他，直到他不再说好困，只是怔怔地看着自己。

彼时的自己和此刻的自己亦重合了，他现在兼具着复数的身份，该做与不该做的事情混淆着，已似一滩不分彼此的浆糊。彼时的他不该趁黑跑出去，不该把佐助救起来，不该再把他送回去，此刻的他不该只是僵坐在那里，一味贪看着夜色中佐助的脸。

倘若一切能够遂愿，这是否表示他已被宽恕在彼岸了呢？

鼬伸出手去，手指轻轻摸着佐助的脸颊。生长期的少年的面部像绷紧的鼓面，光滑富于弹性。佐助平静地睁着眼睛，嘴角略有些抽紧，既紧张又期待。

我给予过你快乐吗？

那个水无月的夜晚，是一切的开端。少年从一声闷雷中惊醒过来，不知所措地推着他的肩膀。

－鼬！鼬！

他张开眼睛，窗外恰好闪过一道电光。

－它来了，它又来了！它想附到我的身体里！

佐助的夏式浴衣被汗湿了大半，整个人像从水里捞出来似的，双目慌乱无神，漆黑的头发贴在两鬓和额角，看起来和平日骄傲冷漠的他判若两人。

-是红天狗！

鼬坐起来，扶住他的双肩，轻轻摇晃着他。

－冷静，有我在。

毛巾放在浴室里，他一站起来，佐助就紧紧抱住他，浑身颤抖着，只是一言不发。鼬只好把他拖起来，半扶半抱地带到浴室里。他褪去少年湿透的衣物，在充斥着桧木的潮湿香气与少年独有的汗味的狭小空间里，他盯着佐助无助的脸，竟无法转移开视线，直到被凉水打湿的毛巾轻轻擦在对方身上，他看到了少年饱受刺激时所显示出来的变化。

那时被红天狗附身的，一定是自己吧。

鼬闭上眼睛，扶在佐助脸颊上的手缓缓下移，放到他颈项上。换上的自己的睡衣略有些大，佐助的胸口半敞着，大半个胸膛露在外面。鼬轻轻抚摸他青涩的身体，献祭一般地伏下身去，在他的胸前如同点水一般地亲吻着。

佐助的呼吸变重了，他一下子咬住下唇，不发出呻吟般地只用鼻子呼气。鼬的手放在他赤裸的腰间，肩上落下的长发掉在他敏感的皮肤上，使他的身体一阵无法控制地轻微抽动着。

鼬留着长头发，那个时候在浴室里，他第一次知道。当鼬将他挺起的生嫩的半身含进嘴里，用舌头安抚他时，他一下子抓住了鼬的头发。

柔顺的发丝纠缠在痉挛的指间，合着身体上感触，给精神带来的双重愉悦，是此前从未体会到的。

鼬是跪着的，跪在他面前，亲吻着他的身体。他的吻带着一种洁净，一种全身心奉献的意味，没有丝毫的进攻与占有，这让他本能地渐渐安下心来。

－鼬。

他低声叫着鼬的名字，向上反弓起腰身，鼬便就此环绕住他的身体，将他抱进怀里。佐助再度抓住他的头发，轻轻拉扯着，揉乱它们，像揉散一朵花。

他们无声地缠抱在一起，佐助全身赤裸着，胸膛剧烈地起伏，鼬的衣服却一件未脱，只是伏在他胸口低喘，他的举动如同赎罪，而佐助却就此获得新生般的，这一刻他把许多烦恼都忘却了。

最后他弯下腰去，寻找鼬的嘴唇，这人类最原始直接的情感冲动的表现，却被鼬拒绝了。他气喘吁吁地撇开脸，只让佐助把吻留在他脸颊上。

 

看了第二位西医后，佐助的眼睛竟逐渐有了好转。看东西不再只是一径蒙昧的色差，现在他终于可以慢慢分辨出物体的形状和距离。但在这过早负担责任的世界里，他已飞快地学会了沉下气，并不让人觉察——包括鼬和美琴在内。

他开始和公爵家的三小姐约会，同时试着减少家庭教师授课的次数，等到分家和长老觉察时，他已经上了三个月的贵族学堂，并在那里交到了不少公子哥朋友。

因为鼬的告诫，他不常回实家，只是经常写信，等雪融尽了，天气好转些的时候，还试图把美琴接去本家一起住。但最后美琴却说，我就呆在实家，哪里也不去。

佐助潜意识地觉察出这和鼬有关系，但鼬曾跟他说，帮助他的条件，便是对鼬的过去只字不问。若是问母亲，更没办法知道什么。

他只能想，还不到时候，一切只是未雨绸缪的阶段。

 

４月初，南方的暖风终于吹到了帝京，把各处的樱花吹得一夜之间竞相绽放。为期一周的开花期虽短，但正因此益发显得娇美珍贵。佐助早一周前就得了三小姐的邀请信，约他一起去上野公园赏花。他虽然沾了几次似假非真的情欲的雨露，又约了一个月的会，但对于情爱这二字，实也生疏懵懂的很，那天也不加修饰，随便穿了件浅葱色的和服，外搭了件黑色薄羽织便去了。那位小姐却穿着新制的春款小洋服，还像模像样地撑着把两只巴掌大的小阳伞。

天光大好。他们路经清水观音堂，一直沿着主道向前走，路边草坪上赏樱的人三三两两地或坐或躺，享受着被淡粉的樱花和漆黑的树枝所构筑的奇妙的花云间隔断成无数星点落下的日光，形成一片大好的东京日和的景象。

－真漂亮呢。

－哦。

－佐助君的眼睛，不知道的话还以为真能看见呢。

他在心里冷笑了一声，说着这种话的你，又怎知道失去视力的我的心情。

因为他不爱说话，又不附会，小姐也被弄得有些索然无趣，但她心里对这下町充满无尽的好奇，于是又说想去不忍池看看那边的樱花。

－不忍池？

佐助第一次听说这个名字，在他尚还在考虑时，小姐已拉着他的袖子转了方向。

－听说池中供养着弁财天和福神，旁边是茶亭，我们可以去歇脚。

在从稻荷神社边上下楼梯时他刻意走在后面，虽然途中险些摔倒，但勉强掩饰了下去。可到了不忍池边，闻到一股水气夹杂着土腥味铺面而来时，他忽然有些心跳加速。

眼前一团黑乎乎的，应是不忍池了。池边错落散落地立着些樱树和柳，落花似柳絮一般随风飘散，不少都掉进池子里。

佐助感到呼吸一紧，那里似乎有什么在召唤着他，想要把他如花瓣一般地吸进那个乌黑冰冷的池子里。

佐助，快醒醒！别睡着了！

佐助！佐助！

佐助，我再也不……

他眨了眨眼睛，转身就走，耳朵里洪声震天，伴随着擂鼓一般的心跳，他的视界较以往似更清晰了些。水池，樱花，柳树，还有开败的椿，他看得到这些，但这一刻他宁可什么都看不到。

不行，我得离开这里。

他缺氧似的走的有些撞撞跌跌，后面的小姐有些怕，不敢出声只好跟在他身后。

－佐助，你不喜欢吗？我们换个地方吧。不然，去川崎怎么样？听说那里有新修的电车……

 

-可是最近下雪，会停运的吧。还是等来年春天，我们一起。

-嗯。

 

他想起了鼬，狂躁的心情忽然平复了。他站在那里，独自缓缓笑了起来。

－川崎？好啊。

佐助又恢复成冷傲高慢的俊美青年了。

他们走过一座假山，左右看起来都没人，四下的柳枝倒垂着，冬青东一簇西一簇，环成一小圈隐秘的花园。这时受过西洋教育的公爵小姐伸手拉住了他，在和服的袖子底下，柔腻温软的小手紧紧拉住他的，两个人站定在柳树和假山边上。

－干什么？

佐助不习惯肌肤接触，但是他没有挣脱。小姐把伞斜下来，忽然踮起脚尖亲了他一下。

他刚感觉到阴影扫过眼睑，就感觉到嘴唇上羽毛般的接触。

－诶哟！

不远处传来惊讶的人声，公爵小姐到底堪不住脸皮薄，撒手转身跑掉了。佐助听着她清脆的皮鞋声跑远，却并没有追上去，只是站在原处若有所思。

－那么漂亮的小姐，胆子可真大呀。

－穿着西洋裙，看不出是桃（待嫁）是樱（已嫁）呢。

－管它的，反正我们也高攀不上。都这样大胆示爱了，男人也没有表示。可怜呀。

－可怜呀。

佐助很茫然。他脑子里有各种事情，家族的事，自己的事，鼬的事。他想的那样专注，把感情什么的都忘了，不留半点空间。和鼬在一起的那两次呢，他只觉得欢喜，快乐，抱在一起就足够，而鼬则一直在他身边，用各种温柔的方法安抚他。鼬就像临浅草寺而建七重塔，浅草寺在那里，塔就在那里，浅草寺不丧失其意义，塔就一直散发圣光。它们是互相存在，海枯石烂，亘古不变的。

他那时想吻吻鼬，只是一点在那一刻由心而生的冲动，他喜欢鼬，单纯的喜欢，所以以形式而言，即是想吻他。公爵家的小姐喜欢自己吗？正因为此，她才会想约会，想亲吻，想要更多的接触，这也是表现的形式。而旁边偷窥的人呢？他们看的是别人的戏，代入的却是自己的情感。他们觉得，这一对男女看起来就是上流社会的情侣，女人吻了男人，男人也合该回吻女人的。这不是形式，这是一种对常理所怀有的期望的心理。

所以这个时候的常理便是，假如自己也有了同样的情感，也要做出回应。

这叫做示爱。双方面都示爱了，所以可称之为爱？亦或者因为有了爱，所以才会示爱。

那么那时他吻鼬，便是一种示爱；而鼬的两次亦是如此。

但，鼬两次为他做出那样的事情，他没有回应，而他想要亲吻鼬，鼬亦没有回应。

他想吻小姐吗？不是不想，却也不是想的。

他想为鼬做那样的事情吗？鼬想吻他吗？

佐助陷入了更深的迷惘。

 

对一切敏感唯独对感情迟钝的佐助这才发现，他似乎陷入了一个新的泥沼里。这是扇全新的大门，用他以往的逻辑也好分析也罢，过去的钥匙全部都打不开这扇门。他本可以放置在路边不管不顾地向前走就是，可是他的思想却完全无法放过它。

不仅如此，他还想知道鼬是怎么想的。但是佐助已经不再是曾经那个单纯的想到什么就直冲过去的小小少年了，他现在格外地谨慎，在没有得出自己的定论之前，他可以预先做好准备。

在辗转反侧的两周后，一件事情终于稍微转移了他的注意力。他在下町的小酒馆，拿到了私家侦探的汇报书时，眼睛里终于出现了不一样的神采。

“辛苦了。”

他拿出事先约定好的现金，推到侦探面前，并目送对方离开。他如今的视力已接近高度近视，于是配了副装饰性的架鼻小圆眼镜，只有他知道那两块镜片是真的管用。

他把信封打开，薄薄的三张纸上写满了他想要知道的信息和证言，旁边还几张小纸头，都是小诊所的购买回单。他仔细地检查完之后，又小心地把它们都收了回去。

这个时代的日本正处在一个新旧更迭的时期，贵族正逐渐地失势，不得不依附于正大力抬头的商贾。宇智波世家正是因为抓住时机选了船运贸易，才能够在这已被不少外资侵占的本土市场上与千手家各分一地。

佐助拿着公司的股份契约书，面前的桌子上，鼬这次写来的书信正摊开放着。他想了很久，直到整个计划面面俱到，一时想不出任何遗漏，这才轻舒了一口气，把自己的想法简略地写在纸上——他已经不需要写信用的小格子了，但还是习惯性地把信写成瞎子式的字体。

 

（下）

佐助的生日舞会是在位于代代木新区的西洋别墅举行的。本是上代家主富岳还在时买的土地，但建成却是在佐助当上家主之后的事情了。这幢英式别墅左右完全对称而建，前庭有两个仿迷宫式的小花园，笔直的车马道尽头是个花岗岩雕刻的迷你船型喷泉，它后面林立着代代木之原特有的枞树，一眼望去郁郁葱葱，尤适合夏季骑马打猎。整体面积虽不甚大，看上去却格外气派。

管家迎着客人，心里却未免忧心忡忡的。他自小呆在本家，作为一位高级管家进行着培训，一直侍奉着三代家主，可谓对近年来宇智波家族的变迁无一不晓。

当他看到邀请函上的名字时，心脏竟漏掉了半拍。他本想视而不见，但最后仍是忍不住在佐助归宅后敲了家主的房门。

“不可以吗？”当现任家主扬起眉毛，一脸理所当然地看着他时，管家就知道，他一定不会改变主意。

“只是没有这样的惯例，毕竟这是个面向政界与财阀的上流舞会，参加的人必须符合其身份。”他尽力把话说得很委婉，且用了并无实质关系但却相当有说服力的理由，但是佐助只是冷淡地回过头，对着镜子继续解他的领结。他这日白天去了公司，穿的是正统的西装，裤子是背带式的，解起来略有些麻烦，但他已习惯了。

“他的身份有用。”

“但是……”

“没事就出去吧。”佐助自镜子里盯着他看。

服从的天性令管家只好闭上嘴，失望地退出屋去。

现下里他拿着名册，不禁忐忑。事情也过去两年多了，即便重逢也不会出什么大问题吧？正担心着，就远远望见宇智波家大敞的雕花铁门外，停下一辆人力车。里面的人下得车来，从西式外套口袋里掏出硬币递给车夫，因为带着的绅士帽压得甚低，远远辨不清脸。

付完钱后，他从内袋里掏出邀请函递给门口的守卫，得到通行的许可后，他便踩着车道边上的细窄草坪慢慢走近。他走路的方式很独特，脸一直向左边微侧地垂着，紧盯着路面，似乎这样才不会摔倒那样，步伐稳定，却慢得有些异常。旁边不时有或豪华或时兴的车马驶过，细石路上扬起一点尘土，他却一点也不在乎。

管家心情复杂地等他走到近前，上了台阶，看着他摘下帽子，抬起头对着自己微笑。

“好久不见了，管家先生。”

宇智波止水，不，现在是瞬身止水在和他打着招呼。这情景就好像几年前，他也是这样微笑着，对着自己说，再见了，管家先生，随后头也不回地走出门去。

摒弃了宇智波之名，放弃了过往，卸去责任和身份，以一个下等平民的姿态重新开始，这就是止水的选择。

“律师先生，久等了，请往这边走。”

他的故作不识并没有引起对方任何的不快，止水仍是笑了笑，在那张没有表情时会显得无比严肃的脸上，挂着曾经在宇智波家罕见的笑容，虽然眼角已出现不符合年纪的细纹，但却和以前判若两人。

到底经历了什么？

管家默默地想，却并没有出口相问。

 

别说是这新宅，即便是和式庭院的老本家的模样，止水也记得不太清了。一旦试图回忆，他唯一能想起的就只有鼬。曾经身畔的那个少年，他们共有过一同一个理想，同一个信念，在这些陈腐的规矩与体制底下，他们试图一起抗争过。但最后，先放弃的却是他。

少年在别离时亦成了旧书页中的一张薄纸，上面的墨迹因为时光的风雨侵蚀已变得斑驳难辨。可唯独最后一次的山中别离，止水至今想起依然历历在目。

-那时他留了封书信，托人捎给软禁中的鼬。他所成立的宇智波与千手家的秘密社团已因为意外的枪击事件暴露在身为宿敌的两家的目光之下，他一只眼睛已然瞎了，他做了那么多的努力，最后竟功亏一篑，这给一个斗志昂扬的青年所带来的毁灭性打击是无可估量的。

他想，既然我无法改变陈旧腐败的家族，只有改变我自己。可我却不愿意屈就于这样的世界，只有舍生取义。

在那封信里，他将这样的心情娓娓道来说与鼬听。那天他本打算夜过山关，鼬却竟然能摆脱家里的监视过来找他。

-你要走了吗？

-是的。自此宇智波止水只是个死人。

鼬在他身后沉默着。止水想起自己的名字，当初是为其留鉴清澄，如今他却不能回头直视鼬的眼。

-我知道，你是一定不会和我走的。

虽然我们在许多观念上保持一致，但就像舍利弗与须菩提各司其责，终究是不同的。

-我有我的责任。

他果然说了意料中的话。

-是呢，你还有个弟弟。

止水试着缓和气氛。他对人世悲观，看空生死，却不希望鼬也如此。

-就这样，再会吧。

-再会。

说着再会，哪里还有再见的机会呢？如今他受邀能欣然而至，为的是重新看待宇智波，还是因为曾经还有这样一个维系，让他无法彻底地忘却过去？

 

开场后止水一直混杂在人群里，远远望着成为众人中心的年轻男子。是佐助啊，他已经满１７岁了。鼬呢？上个月的生日，他应是２２岁了，现在除了我，有谁记得？

止水在衣鬓香影中穿行，这是上流人士的聚会，人们穿着华丽用词得体，看久了都似一个模子刻出来的，戴着极为标准的假面具。貌似很久之前也有过这样的经历的影子，如今他连虚与委蛇都嫌懒。罔顾四周或因他失礼而惊讶，或因认出他身份而怒目相向的各类眼光，新晋的律师百无聊赖地朝着装饰华丽的客厅外走去。

他的方向是往后厅，上了台阶，出了落地窗，便是个希腊式的小阳台，四下里摆满着时令植物，隔着窗帘被灯光照出幽碧的色彩。阳台正对面是一整面的枞树林，灯光仅能照出最近一排树干模样，远处皆是黛黑色的齿状树影，与青天各据一半沉默相对。风声躲在林间，而这里简直太安静了，身后的碰杯声，喧哗声合着奏起的音乐，隔着一道门，如同梦境一般遥远。

止水抿了一口郁金香杯中的香槟，他庆幸一开始脱了外套，即便如此仍能感觉到背心黏在背上。虽然各处放着冰桶，可屋里依然闷热。此刻紧挨着森林，他总算感受到来自自然的善意的凉气。

“不喜欢么？”

止水做出惊讶的表情回过头来，随后举杯示意，对方却没理会他碰杯的意图。

“当然不…东道主怎能离席？”

“照顾好每个宾客是主人的责任。”

“责任…真想不到这个字有朝一日能从你嘴里说出来。”

“我也想不到，当年最有资格成为分家之首，继承所谓长老之位的男人如今竟然成了一名籍籍无名的律师。”

“你可真会揭人短哪。”

“彼此彼此。”

止水有些无奈，他感到从青年的身上散发出一丁点的敌意，时过境迁，仿佛只有这一点从不曾变过。

“怎么想到来找我？”

佐助撇了撇嘴，一副不屑回答的样子。止水只好自己感叹，“居然拜托私家侦探，你挺行的嘛。

“找我来，总有原因吧。”

佐助轻扯了一下嘴皮，“我有事问你。”

“对长辈你就这个态度？”

“你又不是我长辈。”

止水苦笑了一下，“是呢，我都被踢出族谱了，但好歹年纪比你大。”

“…你的眼睛，是怎么瞎的？”

止水的左眼是看不见的。这件事情除了当时的几个人之外，他谁都不曾说起，更无法想象有谁能把这件事情告诉毫无干系的佐助。

“事故哪。”

“是枪？”

“嗯，散弹。”

“还死了三个族人吧？”

止水住了嘴。他觉察到再回答下去，他可能会掉进陷阱里。

“和鼬有关系吗？”

止水扬起眉头。他终于感到惊讶，却不是为佐助的问题。

“你叫他鼬？”

“不然？”佐助盯着他的脸，黑暗里他的眼神如同鹰一般犀利，“我该叫他什么？”

止水敏锐地感到不对劲，他离家已有两年多的时间，自抛弃身份和过往后他再不曾回头看过，自然也对这个家族所发生的一切一无所知。他不知道是否该回答这个显而易见的问题。

“哥哥么？”直到佐助低声地说出这个词，止水才似放下警惕般地摇着头说道，“是啊，你这小鬼，以前那么崇拜，现在却直呼名字，真是一日七变。”

佐助笑了笑，他看起来有些生硬，和方才的气势判若两人。

“人怎么可能不变呢。”

止水却变得严肃起来，他看着远方的树尖，“不，要说我所知道的不变的例外，或许就有鼬吧。”

佐助抬头看他，嘴角抽紧。

“你也没变，一说到你哥哥，你就这样的脸。”

“……”

 

后半夜被路经的行人说话声弄醒之后，鼬就一直睡不着。

他侧躺在榻榻米上，如一具尸体般长久不动，连眼神也凝固着，只是仰望着打开的幛子外，屋檐上恰能看见的一轮西斜的白月。

猪笼里烧着的蚊香已到尽头，空气里熏人的味道淡去许多，风是静止的，月亮的移动慢得无法察觉，明暗也因此毫无变化，夏虫们都好似睡着了一般。

鼬闭上眼睛，在丧失视觉与听觉感官的同时，他用嗅觉体会着变化中的生。蚊香亦不再只是虚无缥缈的挥散于空气中的隐形气体，在闭上双目所营造的人为黑暗里，它们变成了一条无规则的波浪线，在这陋室中或粗或细或平缓或波折地变幻着形状。

鼬皱起眉头，它们就散了，再度消失在黑暗里，如同二次死亡。他换了个姿势，脑子里想着佐助的信。

 

打破这寂静的平衡点的，是急促的敲门声。

鼬睁开眼睛，坐了起来，长及胸前的头发自肩头滑落。

敲门声低且急促，显示出午夜来访者的心神不宁。鼬点燃蜡烛，拿起烛台，轻轻走过去开门。

“这个时候，怎么……”

话在看到对方的神情时戛然而止。鼬犹豫了一下，终是侧身让他进屋。

佐助的身上还带着雪茄和红酒混杂在一起的独特香气，但他此刻衬衣扣子开着三颗，胸口大敞着，领结早不知掉到哪里去了，带着一身莫可名状的气息，垂首坐在了别馆玄关的台阶上。

“你知道，今天是什么日子？”

鼬没有回答。一旦习惯沉默，就有很多话失了脱口而出的动机。

“我生日。”

“……祝贺你。”

佐助猛地抬起头来，直视着鼬的方向。那一瞬间，鼬心里一颤，竟以为他能看见了。

“我累了。”佐助声音平板地说。

“去洗澡吧。”

鼬脱下鞋，从他身边走上玄关打算进屋为他准备毛巾。但擦身而过的那一刹那，佐助一把抓住他的脚踝一把向后拖去，使他摔倒在木地板上。

鼬闷哼了一声，他的头不留神撞在了门框上，烛台脱手掉地，蜡烛一下子熄灭了，不知滚到了哪里，屋里顿时被月光照得惨白一片。佐助一下子扑过去，将他抱在怀里，在狭窄的屋子中央两个人一同滚了半圈，变成一个佐助在上鼬在下方的姿势。

“干什……”

话语被封上的嘴唇堵了回去。鼬难以置信地看着他，不明白这一连串莫名动作的缘由究竟是什么。他闻到佐助呼吸里的醉人酒香，以为他喝醉了。

“你醉了吗？佐助，难受吗？”

他撇开头挣脱嘴唇的束缚，把手放到佐助的背上，想要扶他起来，并不在意方才的贸然举动。但是佐助一声不吭地僵直了脊背，曲紧手脚，不给他用力的机会。

“佐助，佐助……”

鼬轻抚着他的背，似乎要缓解他的痛苦一般，顺着他堵在心腹的气。过一会就好了，他想着，对待佐助，他这样的纵容，不曾变过。

佐助将他搂紧在怀里，紧贴着他的胸脯，感受着隔着薄薄的骨头和血脉，自己的和对方的心跳。快于平时两倍的速度加上快于平时两倍的速度，是四倍。难怪血都冲到脑部，夸张了耳膜的感受，这四倍的心跳振聋发聩。

上次来见他，他还什么都看不见呢，原来真有受了刺激便会忘记，抑或重新想起之说。自打他重新见到鼬的脸，就又都想起来了。

难怪我从不觉得奇怪，为什么会对从未见过的陌生人卸下防备。难怪他第一次见到我，就知道我眼睛看不见了。对朝夕相处的人，比谁都要熟悉那面庞上的任何一丝不同。他什么都不知道，一直被关在这个地方，我也是，竟然忘了…

他把热烫的耳朵贴在鼬的脖子上，鼬的体温很低，这样靠着让他感觉无比舒服。他想叫他，不知道是该喊鼬，还是喊哥哥，一想到这是哥哥的怀抱，佐助就有些迷糊了，一瞬间久违的幸福感带着困意而至，险些令他睡过去。但鼬又在轻轻拍着他的背，在他耳边毫无察地叫着他的名字。

“佐助，洗了澡再睡。”

“哥哥也一起吗？”

仿佛打开了潘多拉的魔盒一样，一瞬间所有的一切都静止了。

“你…”

出口的第一个字成了解咒的钥匙，鼬忽然发力，一把推开他，坐了起来。他往后退了两步，一瞬间眼睛里闪过不可置信的神色。只是一个呼吸间的功夫，刚刚的温柔已经全不见了。

“你回去吧，以后别来了。”

佐助被推得半跪在地上，露出受伤的表情，难以置信如瘟疫一般传染过来。

“为什么？！”

“你是家主，不该来这里。”

“可你是我的哥哥。”

“我们是不一样的。”

“就因为你杀了人，三个愚蠢的搬弄是非的族人，所以就要在这屋子里忏悔一辈子吗？”

“你什么都不知道。”

“我什么都知道了，我做过调查。包括止水那个螳臂当车的社团，还有他是怎么瞎了左眼，我全知道！”

“……”

“我那个时候去找你，不就是因为你去找他吗?”

鼬心里一痛，看着佐助的脸说不出话来。他的沉默造成一种冷酷的误解，似乎对这件事情不屑一顾。

佐助为此所引导，心一下子凉了。

“你不打算帮我了？

“你打算弃我于不顾？

“你眼里从来没有我吗？

“……”

“那我们在一起做的事情，又算什么？！”

鼬终于急了，这附近的房屋都是木造，夜里稍稍大声说话都能传到隔壁的院墙里，他不怕流言，唯独这个时候不想让人知道。此刻佐助脑子却热起来，只管把一肚子委屈都向他宣泄。他忍了好久，早忘记怎么当一个真正的孩子，想要像一个成年人般做到冷静自持不露声色，只因为这些都是鼬教他的。可最后，他竟然被毫无道理地抛弃了。他想着春天樱树下死气沉沉的不忍池，想到那时漆黑冰凉的川水，想起一直追在兄长身后的渺小遥远的自己，那些恨不得抹杀掉却依然舍不得的企盼的心思，一想到这些，他就无法释然。他可供差遣的感情不多，用情却极深。

鼬只得凑过去，将弟弟推靠在墙壁上，手捂上他的嘴。佐助一时间被堵得说不出话来，只有用眼睛瞪着他，他把脚踹在地板上，想要翻过身去，鼬只好连他的腿也一并压着。

“佐助，冷静些。”

他想抓住弟弟的手腕，但是却被他扭手滑脱了，只是一眨眼的功夫，佐助抬起手，用力给了他一拳。鼬伏倒在地，呛了一下，忍不住咳嗽了两声。

短暂的斗争终于结束了，屋子里充斥着两个人浓重的呼吸声，这当儿谁都说不出话来。佐助靠在幛子上，看着被自己的阴影笼罩着的鼬伏地的身躯，忽然轻笑了一声。

“哥哥你其实，是爱着我的吧。”

鼬倒在那里，脸贴在地上，一动不动。这一刻他闭上眼睛，想到在一切还未揭穿之前，他也是这样躺着，闭上眼睛，但那时所感受到的宁静祥和的，存在于一切微小的变化中的生，已经离他远去，从此再不复回来了。

“你无法否认。”佐助撑住地面，他一时有些晕，但还能站着。“如果我什么都想不起来，你就可以以一个好心的，亲切的陌生人的身份，对一无所知的我为所欲为；但倘若我想起来了，那就是禁忌，是不伦，是道德沦丧，是你最邪恶的秘密，你从不敢告诉任何人，对吗？”

鼬不说话，他无法反驳。他所做的一切，早有月亮在上作证。从一开始他就做错了，鬼使神差地，他何以没能忍过那一刻，而向自己的亲弟弟伸出了手呢？

“真狡猾哪，哥哥。”佐助蹲在他面前，俯视着这个不愿正面朝向自己的男人，眼底涌上一点同情。刚刚的挣扎中，他束头发用的头绳早已脱落，长长的头发散了一肩。佐助看着这片乌蒙蒙的影，心里想，怎么就变成这样了？刚刚那一刻，心里还充满着对重逢的期待和喜悦，虽然对他不声不响地瞒了这么久自己多少是介意的，但一切都还有重拾的希望不是么？或许他还可以告诉自己，一直困扰了他许久的，在上野公园假山边上蓦然而生的问题的答案。

可现在算什么？鼬将他推开了。——他明确地抗拒自己，还有曾经和自己在一起的两个人的过去。那之于他就像个失而复得的宝物，可之于鼬却是块烫手的熔岩，一刻都不愿捧在手心里。

“呐，说点什么吧。”或许是期望，或许是绝望。但即便是绝望，也好过这样未知的距离感。

佐助跪在旁边，抓住了鼬的肩膀，用力使他翻过身来。鼬睁开眼睛，倾斜的月光下，他的脸有大半都藏在黑影里，只有眼神无法骗人，他在看着佐助，只是沉默。

“你在害怕什么？秘密被别人发现了？”佐助终于把声音压低，但他依然压抑，无处宣泄般地，他像倒豆子一样地罕有地说着话，既说给鼬听，又似说给自己，“你不怕我伤心吗？那个时候也是，我出去找你，冬天的晚上，也不知道你去了哪，光是没头没脑地找你，你不害怕吗？你什么都不告诉我，只跟那个止水说。我以为你跑了，丢下我不管了，只好拼命地追，掉进河里也是，最后一刻还在想你，生病的时候跟父亲求情…烧到最后什么都不记得了…眼睛也因此看不见了……你，那个时候你在做什么？我是你唯一的弟弟啊！”

你对我的是依恋，可我对你的却是……

“我爱着你。”

佐助怔住了。这句不可置信的魔句令他先是浑身发冷，接着发热，身体不受控制地颤抖起来，细细密密，像石头接二连三投入水里所撩拨起的水纹。

“什么？”他傻傻地发问。

鼬坐起来，转开脸，不再看着佐助。他从最初的震惊中缓过劲来，开始反思着从前的和现在的自己。他盯着地面上月光与影子的分界线，它是如此的清晰，纵使地貌发生怎样的变化，只要有光与物的存在，这道线都是无法改变的。

要怎么改变呢？所有的轨迹都已固定，包括止水的眼，他的自由。唯独佐助，在他的人生尚未成型之前，他想要斩断自己和他的缘。那时被父亲关在这别馆里，对他而言已算是最好的结果。就算忘却也好痛苦也罢，他只剩下一个希望，佐助可以拥有一个没有忧虑的平淡的未来。

佐助一直盯着他，还等着他的回答。他又该说什么？不该做的都已做过，他现在连后悔的权利也没有。

“我是爱你的。”他又说了一遍。“我是你的哥哥。”

他伸出手，搂住还未长足身量的少年的肩，将他拉靠在自己怀里。

这不应该发生。他的理智在告诉他，你狠狠地伤他的心，让他绝望，断念，甚至哭泣，再赶他走，再不见他。

可是内心却在骚动着。在那些青春无知的岁月，他还有足够的力量反抗的时代，他一直把希望放在佐助身上。他的佐助是最美好的，一点伤都舍不得受。

至于那些违背伦理的念头，我无法忘记，他想，我原本就没有太强的道德观念，这些都不算什么，但为了佐助，我什么都不会表现出来。

 

当佐助探头过来吻他时，他瑟缩了一下，往后退开了。

“这不对。”

“你说过，你爱我。”

“但那是亲情。”

“你为我口交的时候，也是亲情吗？”

他无法承认这个错误，有些错误即便承认了，也只会变成一种错的延伸，并不能抹消，更无法得到任何的谅解。

“哥哥，我有答案了。”

“？”

佐助再度凑过去，月亮已经落到海那一边去了，凌晨时分，万物重归于原始的蒙昧，夜格外黑，但就算如此，他还是能够找到鼬的嘴唇。

示爱。在一切变得清晰的那一刻，他亦看清了这种感情。不只是亲情，鼬也是如此，他明白得更早，花了更长的时间，依然无法消磨掉它的存在。

“你能也亲我一下吗？”

幸亏天还未亮，夜足够黑，看不见他说这话时红透的脸。他像个淘气又满怀期待的少年那样，尚未褪去的纯真与直率像述说秘密一样向鼬展现出来。

他等了一会，终于等到鼬摸索而至的嘴唇。

 

佐助把手放到鼬的衣服里面去，在里面胡乱游走揉弄。他毫无经验，像个莽汉，鼬被弄得有些痛，但他只是眯着眼睛，把脸和神情都藏进头发间。

－我想做之前你做的事。

－不用……

但佐助一把撩开他的浴衣衣摆，双手顺着大腿摸上去，并压在腿根处不让他合上。

－哥哥～我要。

鼬情动了。长久以来，他对自己所抱有的感情怀着无可奈何的愧疚，仿佛像是对曾经纯真的弟弟的玷污般，他一直沉默且隐忍。就算到了此刻，即便相互坦白了，那股羞愧依然侵占着他的大半个心灵，全然无法消褪。他被动地靠坐在那里，自我放弃般地任自己的弟弟摆弄着自己的身体。

佐助将他半软的分身含进嘴里，略有些艰难地活动着舌头。鼬的身体有一股沐浴过后的清爽与疏懒，这种全身心打开的姿态他从未见过，不由地心涤神荡。他无师自通地晃动着头，将那柱体弄得和他的嘴唇一般湿润。

－够…够了。鼬难抑颤抖地扶住他的下颌，佐助便就势抬头去和他亲吻。他喜欢这样的感觉，仿佛借着气息在交换灵魂。他在鼬的体内看到了自己，也知道鼬一定在他的体内看到了同样的光景。他抓住鼬的手，让他抚摸着自己的身体，被解开皮带的西裤边缘，那根颤巍巍的小东西正迫切地渴望着爱抚。鼬一边抚弄一边在他肚脐附近亲吻，吻得他气喘吁吁直到无力支撑，躺倒在原处，单靠着这举止便令他达到了一次高潮。

现在两个人终于裸裎相对了。鼬的腰带唯独还缠绕在腰间，大敞的浴衣挂在他的两臂，剩下的被汗打湿贴在他腿间，形成了一副犹如被蛇缠绕的淫靡画面。他被佐助压着四肢，仰面躺在地板上，在弟弟全无章法的噬吻中没有反抗，只是微抖着。

但佐助苦恼地抬起头来，“我该怎么做？”他对情事实在是一点经验也没有。

鼬叹了一口气，从墙角的小柜子里拿出一盒冬天防皴裂用的软膏来。

佐助眉头一皱，把他拉到身下压着质问，“你还和谁做过吗？”

“……没有。”

“那你怎么都知道…”不满的声音渐低下去。

“看书上…说的…”

自此谁都不再说话。

鼬被摆成伏趴的姿势，他咬着被角，忍住声音。因为疼痛，他腰身瘫软着，浑身不住地抖。佐助觉察到自己心里充满着怜惜，想象着当初被鼬从水里抱起来时的情状，他将鼬抱转过身，正面相向地搂在怀里，以吻度给他呼吸，用手指摩挲着他的身体。

那个时候的自己，清醒过来时能看到鼬的脸，是多么的幸福啊。他想，鼬也是一样的吧。

一开始紧滞干涩的疼痛过去后，佐助试着抽动身体，鼬正以被月光和自己完全拥抱的姿势舒展开来，他侧着头，眉头紧锁，双眼闭着，睫毛因为汗水湿漉漉地黏在脸上，比落下影子还要长。他现在完全属于自己，一想到此便无法自已，佐助忍不住俯下身去吻他的嘴。他们无声地交媾着，间或交换一次呼吸，鼬微微张开眼睛，轻声喊着他的名字。

－佐助……

他喘息着，所有的隐忍都换做一声呼唤。佐助抵着他的额头，除了呼吸，他们的汗水也流到了一起。还有看不见的许多，它们都隐藏在彼此的鲜血与骨子里，互相召唤着，等到恰当的那个时刻，所有的一切都会蓬勃而出，交融到一起。

他们在平等的黑暗中下紧紧相拥，无关生死，他们合而为一。

 

佐助凌晨时分醒了一回，他模糊地感觉到有人正在用浸了凉水的毛巾擦拭他的身体。他迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼睛，看到鼬的脸，便反射性地朝他笑了。

－你再睡一会。

－哦。

他又陷入一段睡梦之中，梦里他伸手接过红天狗的面具，戴到自己脸上。在这里他完成了一次灵魂的统一，原来他一直惧怕的不是别的，而是那个曾经不知是被鼬还是被他丢掉的自己。

第二次醒来，太阳已走到了正午的位置。和式屋子虽然阴潮，却有冬暖夏凉的好处，没有光照的阴影处一阵由地而生的凉意。尽管如此，佐助仍是觉得身上黏湿。他惯有起床气，此刻尚不清醒，但入目之处没有见到鼬的影子，陡然不禁吓出一身冷汗。

他四下张望，回过头发现鼬就躺在他身后矮桌边的榻榻米上睡得正香，他穿着一身深蓝的格子纹睡衣，领口半敞头发半散，手里还拿着本书，字横着写，看情形像是洋文。佐助舒了口气，坐在原地伸了个长长的懒腰。他早些时候基本已经恢复了视力，那些日子的心情都不如今天这般迫切，像是刚降临世界的初生儿，这里的一切对于他而言都是新鲜非常的。

当他侧躺着，盯着鼬的睫毛和两道奇特的泪沟发呆时，忽然听到鼬在问他。

“你的眼睛好了？”

“嗯。”他也没必要隐瞒。

“什么时候？”

“最近的事。”

“母亲知道吗？”

“我还没告诉她。”

他看到鼬的睫毛像蜻蜓翅膀那样颤了颤，随后鼬睁开了眼睛。他看到那双黑眼睛里真的映出两个小小的自己，便恍如美梦成真地高兴起来，于是凑过去搂住他。

－做什么？

－我高兴。

鼬叹气，回应般地搂了一下他，便示意他放开手。

－也该是时候了，我们来讨论一下对策。

－唔。

－你见过止水？

－啊。

－…他还好吗？

－嘁，他都没问你的事情，你有必要关心他么？

－他是我亲友。

－不用解释了。

－你也别介意。

－哪有！

 

外面开始起风了，云自海那边快速凝聚起来，天逐渐变阴，预示着傍晚将至的雷阵雨迹象。这场雨过后，会有一段短暂的凉爽，而随后来临的，则是一年一度名副其实的酷暑热夏，那再之后，秋天就要来了。

所有的一切，都照着既有的规律走向各自的征途，亦无绝对。生有之，老有之，死有之，即便如同光与影这般的对立面，也能在日出日暮之时达到一片暧昧的和谐。沉浸于自我世界的人们自也不能免俗，该来的自会到来，无法分开的从未分开。

 

 

 

 

长老大张旗鼓地走入会客厅时，年轻的家主只投来犀利的一瞥，接着又转过头去和站在身后管家低声说些甚么。聚会似乎刚结束。人都散尽了，桌子上残留着未来得及收拾的茶点，拿着托盘的侍女本已从侧门走进来，觉察到情形不对，又静悄悄地退了出去。

"你…把我的股票怎么了！"

"你先下去，到了记得通报。"

管家答了声是，向长老沉默地行了一个礼。

"无礼的家仆！"长老不满地看着管家的背影，拐杖在手织地毯上发出沉闷的声响，"还有你！！"

佐助没有回口，他把双手交叉放在膝头，冷冷地看着他，长老这才发觉面前这个人，已经不是两年前那个只会跟在父亲和兄长身后寻求关注的小鬼了。

"有什么事情吗？"他一字一句地发文，却并非询问的语气。长老长久以来高高在上的尊严被轻蔑地践踏了，怒火使他涨红了脸，连水晶吊灯都似感受到一般轻轻震颤着。

"我是侍奉宇智波家族三代的长老，你这竖子，有什么权力可以剥夺我的持股权！？"

"这种事情，你去找法廷。"

"若不是你…若不是你把那件事情泄漏给官僚，"长老终于把声音压低了，"又怎么会被财务省查到…"

佐助把手边茶几上的一沓纸拿起来，就着炉子里的火光一页一页翻看，长老说的话，他置若罔闻一般，并不做出任何表示。

被激怒的长老拄着拐杖，按捺不住情绪一般地来回踱步。

"公爵家也被你买通了吧？！什么公家的新兴娱乐！我赌马输钱一定是因为你！你这小鬼把我的生活搅得一团糟，害我败去全部家产，如今你还有什么脸面能安然坐在火炉边喝茶！"

佐助放下手中的白纸，抬眼看着面前这个老人，如果没有鼬的话，说不定他早就直接冲到这个人家里，不管一切地要和他拼命吧。即便是如今，他看到这个男人，依然会感到胸闷，需要努力才能抑制住双手的颤抖。

他站起来。

"其他人都在餐厅等着我们。"

长老狐疑地看着他。

"不如我们先过去。"

"你打什么主意…"

"晚餐时间到了。"

长老跟在家主身后，心事重重地来到长方形的餐桌前，除了三个空椅子外，其他位置都坐着人。每个人看见他们，脸上神态各异，和长老同属一系的其中一个人，还趁机向长老使了个离开的眼色。

"请坐。"但年轻的家主已经指着左边的位置发了话，并打了个响指。

长老不得不硬着头皮坐下去，他感到一丝不安，这感觉渐渐变得强烈起来，直到进来十一个仆人，每个人手上都用圆托盘托着一叠纸。

佐助一点头，他们就将纸放在每一个族人面前。这时管家走了进来，在佐助耳边低声说了几句。到方才为止还一副目中无人的冷酷模样的家主脸上，陡然现出欢欣的表情。

他点头，动作里带有迫不及待的意味，管家便立刻又退了出去。

"你在搞什么名堂？"长老忍不住质问他，佐助却难得地笑了起来。

"不先享用一番么？宇智波家的晚餐不是向来不需要命令的么？"

长老并没有理会他的调侃，一把抓起薄薄的文件，首页封面上写着五个大字：取证调查书。

他把文件翻了开来，四周静悄悄的，只有纸页翻动的声音。

长老的脸一下子变得惨白，等冲击性的阶段过去后，又马上涨成猪肝色。他双手挥舞着，猛力跳了起来，靠背椅在他身后仰倒，响亮的声音震得众人耳朵和心里都是一颤。

"这是诽谤！是谎言！都是假的！这不可能！"

"是不可能做这种事？还是不可能被发现呢？"

佐助勾起嘴角，在他年轻的脸上，现出一种和年龄不符的老成与大仇得报一般欣喜的扭曲表情来。长老气得浑身颤抖，好容易抬起手指指着他，声音都变了。

"你这混蛋！竟敢如此抹黑我！我不会放过你的！"

"你没有机会了。这份文件的最后一页，是虚假出资却无力赔付的股东所有权代收协议，家族的生意，按规矩不会转手送给外人，各位可以好好考虑接手事宜。

"至于前几页所写谋害前代家主的证据，作为各位的参考，今后是否提交至警察署，取决于我—现任家主的意愿。宇智波家族的将来，由我说了算。

还有，"他高兴地说，"我要解除宇智波鼬的禁令。"

等众人都离开新宅之后，佐助才在偏门后面看到鼬的身影。

"怎么不出来？"

"在这里听着就够了。"鼬勾起嘴角，走了进来。

和小时候一样，佐助一不高兴，脸就会不自觉地鼓起来。鼬戳了戳他的额头，他就益发不满地抗议，"我已经不是小孩子了。"

可你这样子，就是个孩子。鼬没有把话说出口，只是轻叹了一口气。

"你打算怎么跟妈妈说？"

"她见我接你出门，应该能猜到。"佐助停了停，"不然她不会一直待在那边。"

"…他们都是爱你的。"

"我知道。"

佐助把手撑在餐桌上，他哥哥半坐在那里，正好被他手臂环绕住。他们交换了一个简短的吻。

"你长高了呢。"

"…那当然。"

"似乎比那时的我还稍微矮点。"

"…!"

就算暂时分开，因为活着，血与骨注定在一起。

 

 

ー終わりー

**Author's Note:**

> 一点后记：前年11月份的时候，我写了常磐之庭。当时正处在被虐到的高潮期，尤其是迅雷传刚出的时候，整个人受到了相当的冲击。
> 
>  
> 
> 那时写了近3w4k多字，大修一次，另带两个番外，总算解决了意犹未尽的问题。当然现在来看，简直就是端着一般的幼稚。
> 
>  
> 
> 写不好的瓶颈，不是用描写就是用肉来过渡——貌似这是同人文的普遍现象，即便是我也不能幸免。那时也和朋友展开过讨论，一篇好的同人文，究竟是为了情节，还是为了萌点存在呢？
> 
>  
> 
> 我的观点是就像血肉与骨头，少了谁都不行。而思想是大脑，主题更是心脏，没了这两个，不说同人，最后一个文字也不能安上。
> 
>  
> 
> 我个人重视整体性高于“两个人在一起”，这样比较难免有偏向，不过正如我对文章的态度一样，心目中好的同人也是如此，故迄今为止看过同人无数，真正留在心中的好作品却凤毛麟角。如果单单只是追求萌点和虐点，那我看原著就可以了，何必再在仿冒品中寻求共鸣呢？
> 
>  
> 
> 扯到别的上面去了，说回来，重温常磐所带来的打击还是挺大的，毕竟自己写的be，到头来还是把自己给虐到了。时隔一年多心境已大不相同，这个时候就觉得原著已经是无可挽回了，为何还要在同人里继续无可挽回呢？恰好看到忧郁之朝的连载，陡然就有了新的点子。
> 
>  
> 
> 血与骨最初的设定是主人佐助和管家鼬，后来在朋友的点子帮助下就渐渐变成了被牵连的主人佐助X被惩罚的幕后（黑手）鼬（笑。然而开始写的时候，又变了味道，成了现在这幅模样。
> 
>  
> 
> 这里对那位朋友说声对不起啦浪费了你的好梗ww
> 
>  
> 
> 此文对应写了2w5k多，其实在过程里不想写肉的，毕竟不管是写到的哪个阶段都显得发展略快，不过后来为了渲染气氛兼之对应常磐ww还是加上了。
> 
>  
> 
> 最后说到文笔。常磐是临时起意写成那样，但血与骨的中和下略刻意地模仿了三岛由纪夫的潮骚——当然，仿的很失败。三岛那样细腻优美的文笔和旷达的背景设定，必须有思想将之撑起来，否则会显得空，作，不知所云。恐怕自己就犯了这样的毛病，写完后回想一下，甚是汗颜。但既然写了，那便坦然以对，正好可以当做一面镜子，照着自己下次再努力些。
> 
>  
> 
> 我是个很善于害羞的人，就连一直喜欢同一个cp也会觉得不好意思，有种“怎么这位老人家还在这圈子里啊”的感受，但每次动笔却是极其快乐的。这很像一个糟糕的循环，但似乎也没有不坚持的理由。如果不是佐鼬，我早已告别二次元了，这便是我最常说的话。就算无人看，亦无人评，单是自己能满意，说不定也就够了。


End file.
